Positive(NicolasxReader)
by Loxxi
Summary: You wake up 3am, desperate to puke. Suspicious, you decide to take the test...and call for the only one who seems to have perfect vision in the complex. Well-more like scream. Perverted hilarity ensues, then... Rated M for profanity, future lemons, and suggestive themes. I will be trying to add month-by-month! R&R!
1. Testing

_**Because Nicholas needs love, too.**_

 **I do NOT own Gangsta. or any of its characters. You, the reader, own yourself. :P**

You stare at the test as it works it's predicting magic. Each second feeling like an hour, the positive sign then blips on it's tiny screen. You squint, and vigorously shake it, then look at it again-your blood running freezing cold.

 _ **"WORICK!"**_

You roar. You hear the man stumbling down the stairs-obviously having just woken up. You turn around just in time to see the man barge into the bathroom, wearing only his briefs. You hold up the test to where he can clearly see the test with his only working eye.

"Tell me I am hallucinating."

He furrows his brows, staring at it. After a bit, he just frowns. "It's pink."

"Worick." He flinched at your tone, then sees the pregnancy test box on the counter, his mouth slowly forming an 'O' shape. "Worick..." you warn him, to no avail.

"I knew you were a spitfire, but how'd you manage _that?_ " he whistled. "How'd you do it? Drugs?" his eye glistened with mischief.

"Worick." you face was turning red from anger.

"It could be considered rape, you know. But not that I mind, just means we're saddled."

"Worick.." you balled you hand into a fist-visibly shaking-and the dumbass had to keep going.

"Hmm." he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe..that dream where you strapped me down-"

Anger gone, embarrassment taking over, you begin to sputter.

"-shoved that mouthpiece on me, wearing them black-and might I add, painful heels-"

You were starting to become horrified, your face still red.

"-and that sexy short leather dress-" he drooled.

You couldn't help but squeak at this pervert's imagination, gaping like a goldfish, trying to form words. Anything. Something.

"-then began to ride me like a goddamn horse-" he snorted, more in amusement, than embarrassment. "-while you made poor Nicholas watch-which was quite entertaining. Then, you insisted I wear a cock ring..." he trailed off, "...wasn't a dream after all." he smirked down at you, but then immediately paled-your reaction telling him of his blunder.

"You..you.. _that_..this..." you squeaked. "..What? _**You.**_ " you screeched in indignance. He then began running for his life. Stomping out of the bathroom after him, you throw your test at him, as he slams the door-it gives off two resounding clicks, one from hitting the door, and the other from falling to the floor. " ** _PERVERTED OLD MAN!_** " you howled after him. You sighed, making a mental note to hunt him down and kick him where the sun don't shine later.

You had to convey something to your deaf lover, first. And maybe...coax him into celebration sex.

 _ **LOL Poor Worick.**_


	2. Knowing, Wanting

_**Thanks, MadamScorpio, I agree. xD You've got me into updating, lol. Oh. And seeing as how the agency is so small, and even his room is tiny, it's a single-bed. :P As I think it would be cute if he speaks and signs towards the reader, I will do just that-his speech is in 'almost-syllables' because he IS deaf, and that's how he speaks in the anime. :)**_

 **I do NOT own Gangsta. or any of its characters. You, the reader, own yourself. :P**

You peeked into his room-your room, biting your lip. You begin to stroke the wood apprehensively, your eyes sliding away from his back. You don't know why, but you begin to reminisce, to think back to the beginning.

At first, he was extremely unapproachable. However, something...'pulled' you towards him. Sucked you, like a vacuum. No, like gravity. Hell, something much more powerful than that. It couldn't be put into words.

A smile creeps onto your lips, accompanied by a soft snort. Not even sign language.

You padded into the room, and not wanting to climb over him to your side of the _single_ -bed, you poke him, and he looks your way with tired, analyzing eyes. Then, with a grunt, he shifts on his other side to face you before taking your arm and scooting towards the wall. You obediently get in bed, and he gives you that quick, strong squeeze that you liked so much. With one arm around you, he moves his free hand sluggishly, signing 'You Fine', speaking rather incoherently before yawning;

 _"Oh-kay?"_ His tone was asking, and it hit you like a ton of bricks-your eyes tear up-realizing just what your going to tell him. He jolts wide awake once he sees you crying-this mercenary, hired gun. You knew his work, you knew how cruel he could be, but you loved him all the same. You weren't afraid of him one bit. What you were afraid of, was making him feel 'bolted down'. Feel like he has to give up his life, the only thing he knew, for your sake. For his kid's sake. Even if he did-no, you wouldn't let him. And in the off chance he didn't want it, there was no way in hell you were _killing_ the poor thing-you would leave him and take care of it yourself because you wanted it, needed it. You wanted him. You were sobbing now, and he was panicking. Hovering over you, he used his free hand to wipe your tears away, and calmed you in the only way he knew how-a rough, mind-numbing kiss.

Once you were no longer choking on your cries, he pulled away, searching your face. You smiled up at him, took his free wrist and guided his hand to your stomach, and the way he contorted his face in great confusion made you laugh so hard, eyes screwed shut, because his _first_ reaction is so stupidly cute. _"Bayb."_ At his gruff voice, you opened one eye, and his slightly miffed expression made you laugh even harder, and he just plopped down on the bed right beside you with a huff. When your laughter died down, you noticed he'd removed his hand from your stomach in favor for a more comfortable position. You looked towards his face, and saw he was staring at you as if you went insane-and you just snorted and rolled your puffy red eyes before shoving him onto his back, climbing onto him, straddling his hips, he raised his brow rather comically, but that _smirk_. That _sexy beast_ of a _smirk_.

And this time, you pointedly grabbed both his wrists, and flattened both hands on your stomach, watching his face closely. That smirk was no longer there, replaced with a small frown and raised eyebrows. You curled your toes apprehensively, nipping on your lip before guiding his large hands to rub your belly. His eyes trailed down, staring dumbly a moment before grabbing onto your hip, his hand against you, rubbing your stomach, himself, his brain-wheels turning. In a few seconds, something in him clicked into place-you could tell, because his hold on your hip became extremely tight-almost to the point to leave a bruise, but you could care less at the moment-his eyes wide, face pale, and every muscle in him went stiff. When he didn't react after a few-extremely long-seconds, you wrapped your hand around his, effectively snapping him out of it and making his eyes dart up to your face. You vaguely notice he'd loosened his hold-his expression incredulous, many bad possibilities raced through your head. Fears.

His expression changed, he glanced down, gaping, but you could see something in his eyes. You smiled shyly. _"Preg..?"_ He'd cut off, still disbelieving, looking into your eyes, your heart was racing. _"Pregn'nt?"_ He tried again. You gave him a nod. The springs of the mattress below him squeak as he hoists himself up into a seated position, and as he did so, you were about to get off of him, but his hand kept you in place. He signed, 'You Want It' rather quickly, which was something you honestly weren't expecting. _"Wan'it?"_ You heard, your smile grew, and you gave him the 'yes' nod. He blinked dumbly a few times, before he signed, and asked, his face reading 'doubt' all over..

 _"Mine?"_

And all you could do, was nod, fervently, throwing your arms around his neck, feeling him hold you close.

 ** _Heee. Goodies next! :D_**


	3. (Author's Note)

_**Chapter 3 is explicit, so I've decided to move the story to Archive of our Own as this site does not allow explicit material. I will still update, and I will post author's note's like this when there's explicit chappies.**_


End file.
